


En helg i mai

by Bewa



Series: Verdens Navle [11]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Established Relationship, Familie, Fluff, M/M, Russeknuter, Utendørssex, russetid
Language: Norsk
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewa/pseuds/Bewa
Summary: Denne ficen var opprinnelig en ide til skandismututfordingen i vår, men den ble aldri fullført da. Opprinnelig ide er forkastet, ficen omskrevet (altså lite smut her) men Verdens Navle er alltid et fint sted å vende tilbake til. Ikke minst for å få skrivedrivet/skrivegleden opp igjen.  Det er også en deilig flukt fra alt som har med korona å gjøre i den virkelige verden.Vi er i denne ficen en del år frem i tid, men jeg satser likevel på at både russetid og  Snap fortsatt eksisterer når vi kommer så langt. (Uansettså er det en fic, så jeg bestemmer at det gjør det...)Håper dere har lyst til å bli med på dette trekapitlers lille eventyret i Verdens Navle.Ellers vil jeg bare nevne kort; Vask henda og hold avstand, men ta likevel vare på hverandre. ❤❤
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, Mikael Bech Næsheim/Kajsa
Series: Verdens Navle [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1111374
Comments: 70
Kudos: 82





	1. Kongla

“Tok du kongla da du var russ, pappa?” 

Kaffen spruter ut av munnen til Even. Brune dråper treffer kjøkkenbordet og lager ujevnt mønster på den lyse bordplaten. Isak kikker på ham, glad for at han svelget sin kaffe før spørsmålet kom. 

Isak ser over mot Mikael på andre siden av bordet. Gliset er halvskjevt, øynene lyser av faenskap og han bryter ut i latter når han skyver stolen bakover. Han reiser seg, går bort til kjøkkenbenken og henter tørkepapir som han gir til Even. 

“Sorry.” 

“Men hva er det for et spørsmål da?” 

Mikael trekker på skuldrene. 

“Et helt uskyldig spørsmål om du tok kongla da du var russ. Det er bare å svare ja eller nei. ” 

Isak er glad for at Iris har gått på skolen, ellers ville det blitt spørsmålsbonanza. Og for å være helt ærlig, så er han litt nysgjerrig på hva Even kommer til å svare. Hans egen russetid var relativt rolig. Ikke drakk han spesielt mye, ikke var han med på buss og ikke hadde han kjæreste. One Night Stands var aldri hans greie, så da ble det ingen kongle. 

Even og han har hatt sex ute en gang. På hytta, den første våren de var sammen. 17.mai faktisk. Det prikker lett i nedre del av magen når han tenker tilbake på den kvelden. Stemningen, varmen, nærheten og lydene fra naturen rundt dem. Bølgebrus, et og annet måkeskrik og den svale maivinden som drev over Nøtterøy den kvelden. Han glemmer det aldri. Magisk er rette beskrivelsen. 

“Nei.” 

“Du tok den ikke?” Mikael setter seg igjen. 

“Det var et nei til at det bare er å svare ja eller nei.” Even tørker bordet og gløtter bort på Isak. Øynene lyser  _ hjelp meg _ , men hva kan han gjøre?

“Så du gjorde det?” 

“Jeg svarer ikke på det, Mikael.”

Mikael nikker. 

“Da gjorde du det ikke.” Mikael snur seg mot Isak. “Tok du den?”

Isak setter kaffekoppen ned og setter blikket i Mikael. 

“Har du tatt den da? Eller har du tenkt å ta den?”

Det er syvende mai, og russetid. Kinnene til Mikael farges i samme farge som buksen han har på seg.

“Har vel ikke dere noe med?” Stolbeina skraper i gulvet når han reiser seg og han tømmer kaffekoppen i det han går mot benken. Setter koppen hardt ned. 

“Men du har noe med om vi gjorde det?” Even snur seg mot ham. “Den skal forresten inn i oppvaskmaskinen.”

Mikael himler med øynene, 

“Det dere gjorde er long gone. Det jeg har gjort, har akkurat skjedd, det jeg har planlagt å gjøre har dere i alle fall ikke noe med. Dessuten må jeg på skolen. Hadet!” Han går raskt ut av kjøkkenet. 

“Så ingen kongle?” Even hever stemmen litt når han fortsetter og får et “dust” tilbake. 

“Ha en fin dag!” Even roper etter ham før han begynner å le, og Isak slenger på et “Hadet” han og. 

Isak stirrer på Even når han snur seg tilbake. Even løfter kaffekoppen og hever øyenbrynene tilbake. 

“Hva?”

“Tok du den?” 

“Ikke du og da?” Even setter koppen i bordet med et dunk.

“Kom igjen da, Even. Du gjorde det?” 

Han bøyer hodet før han kikker opp på Isak og nikker. 

“Ja, men det var ikke noe høydare.”

“Ikke?” Isak drar stolen nærmere Even, klapper ham lett på låer. 

“Nei”, han sukker, “det var en engangsgreie i fylla, ikke noe å snakke om. Ønsket med en gang at jeg ikke hadde gjort det.” 

“Åh, og nå er du redd for at Mikael skal gjøre det samme?”

Evens blikk blir stort og han rister på hodet. 

“Du kjenner meg for godt.” 

“Ikke for godt. Jeg skjønner hva du tenker, men Mikael hopper jo ikke rundt med hvemsomhelst. Han har Kajsa. Om de vil rulle rundt i buskene for en kongle i snora, så må jo det være greit.” 

Even ser på ham. 

“Hvordan kan du være så rolig på sånne ting?”

“Fordi Mikael er Mikael, og fordi Kajsa er fornuftig. Dessuten er Mikael alt for glad i Kajsa til at han vil fucke det opp med et random ligg for en kongle.”

“Sikker?” 

“Nei, men jeg tror det. Og det får være godt nok.”

“Takk.” Even klemmer hånden hans. 

Isak setter seg bakover på stolen, løfter beina og plasserer føttene på kanten av stolen mellom beina til Even, møter blikket hans. Han tar en slurk av kaffen, setter koppen forsiktig fra seg før han spør med lav stemme.

“Husker du den kvelden på hytta? Den første 17.mai-en vi feiret sammen, da vi tok med oss Mikael og stakk fra alt for å bare være oss?”

“Da vi knulla i utestuen?”

Isak nikker, kjenner varmen i kinnene av minnet. 

Even griper rundt føttene hans, klemmer hardt.

“Kommer jeg aldri til å glemme. Herregud så forelsket jeg var. Og så nervøs for at Mikael skulle våkne og komme ut.”

“Jeg og. Det var skikkelig hett da. Du var det.” Isak trekker føttene til seg og setter seg opp Legger hånden på låret til Even igjen og stryker langsomt. “Hvorfor har vi ikke gjort det igjen?”

Even ser på ham, øynene blir store og munnen faller litt åpen. 

“På hytta?”

“Der også, men ute?”

“Vil du det?” 

Isak trekker på skuldrene. Han vet vel ikke om han egentlig vil det, spurte mer for å lodde stemningen hos Even. Eller han har vel kanskje fantasert en gang eller to om Knutåsen, det stedet de kysset første gang. Eller på hytta igjen, enten i utestua eller på brygga. Kanskje på gressbakken ovenfor stranda ved Storsjøen også? 

“Kanskje?” Isaks hånd stopper høyt oppe på låret til Even. “Har du aldri tenkt på det?”

Even blunker noen ganger og nikker. 

“Jo, men jeg trodde ikke.... eller jeg vet ikke jeg. Det har liksom ikke vært mange anledninger til å gjøre det da, spesielt ikke etter Iris kom til oss.” Evens hånd glir over låret til Isak, opp til hoften og han drar ham mot seg. 

“Sant. Men vil vi, så får vi det til.”

Tommelen til Isak glir langsomt opp og ned på innsiden av låret til Even, så langt opp at tuppen på tommelen streifer den nederste delen av gylfen i buksen hans.

“Isak.” Even flytter hånden hans bestemt bort. 

“Hva?” Isak rynker pannen og ser på ham. “Gjorde jeg noe galt?”

Even bøyer seg fram og kysser ham. 

“Som om du ikke er fullstendig klar over hva du driver med.”

“Skjønner ikke hva du mener.” Isak ler og trekker hånden til seg. Han reiser seg, tar kaffekoppen sin og går mot kjøkkenbenken. 

Even ler, følger etter ham, legger armene rundt livet hans og klemmer ham mot seg. 

“Når er du hjemme i dag?” 

“Kvart over fire.” 

“Middag?” 

“Gjerne.” Isak snur seg rundt og gir ham et kyss. “Men nå må jeg stikke.” 

“Ja, nå stikker du. Forlater meg her, halvhard og med hode fullt av kåte tanker.” 

“Jeg må på jobben.” Isak trekker seg ut av armene og skal til å gå, men Even tar tak i armen hans og holder ham igjen. 

“Noen ganger skulle jeg ønsket du hadde hjemmekontor også. Tenk det da, begge ungene på skolen og vi på hjemmekontor.” Even legger armene stramt rundt ham, holder ham fast og Isak ser inn i de blå øynene. Even har det blikket som alltid gjør ham mo i knærne, varm i kinnene og gir kribling i magen. 

“Jeg er redd det ville blitt for mange pauser, dårlig effektivitet.” 

“Effektivitet på hva da? Jeg vet hva jeg kan være veldig effektiv på.” Even kysser ham under øret, tungen hans glir så vidt over huden, lager en kjølig flekk som gir prikkinger nedover halsen og videre nedover ryggraden når Even gjør det en gang til. Isak setter hendene i brystkassen til Even og skyver ham bakover. 

“Effektivitet på arbeidet vårt. Den andre effektiviteten er jeg fullstendig klar over at vi begge kan stå for. Men nå må jeg gå på jobb.”

“Jaja.” Even himler med øynene og griper i luften etter Isak som går over gulvet mot gangen. “Synd du ikke kan komme hjem i lunsjpausen da. Hadde vært fint å ta lunsj sammen. Ute..” 

Isak bråstopper midt på stuegulvet og snur seg. 

“Hva sa du?”

“Du hørte det nok.” 

Han gjorde det.Det er akkurat det Even sa som opptar tankene hans hele veien til jobb. Snikende tanker om de to ute i paviljongen. Eller kanskje på den runde solsengen de har på terrassen, den som aldri er ledig når Iris er hjemme. Den er mer enn stor nok, deilig å ligge på, sikkert deilig å knulle på også. Even over ham eller under ham, det spiller ingen rolle, bare det er ute. Den tanken har brent seg fast.

Når han tenker seg litt om, så kanskje ikke hjemme likevel. Naboer liksom, trenger jo ikke gi dem underholdningen de aldri har bedt om. Men et annet sted? På skogstur eller fjelltur kanskje? Men da må de jo først komme seg på en slik tur alene, og det skjer jo ikke. I alle fall ikke på noen år enda. 

  
  


Noen timer senere, lukker Isak døren til pauserommet bak seg og setter seg godt til rette i sofaen med kaffekoppen i hånden. Han lukker øynene, puster ut og nyter stillheten. Alene på pauserommet, det er bare digg. Det ligger tre meldinger fra Even og venter på mobilen, den siste kom inn i det han satte seg, og Isak blir veldig glad for at han er alene når han åpner første melding. Det er en selfie av Even. Han halvveis ligger på solsengen i bar overkropp og stramme jeans.  **_De_ ** stramme jeansene. Teksten som følger bildet levner ingen tvil om hva Even tenker på.

_ “Du skulle vært her og spist lunsj med meg. Bare lyden av fuglekvitteret fra hagen og helt alene hjemme. Tror ikke naboene er hjemme en gang.” _

Isak svelger. Vet ikke om han bør bla videre til neste melding, men gjør det. 

_ “Vi skulle selvfølgelig spist og da.”  _

Bildet som følger teksten viser et brett med en kaffekopp og to skiver med gulost og paprika. Paprikaen danner to hjerter, og i det ene hjertet en agurkskive formet som E og i det andre en agurkskive formet som I. Isak ler kort. Puster ut. Han blar langsomt til neste tekst kommer opp. 

_ “Og når vi hadde spist opp….” _

Han vurderer om han skal spare bildet til han er ferdig for dagen, se det på veien hjem, men fingeren glir over skjermen, teksten forsvinner og bildet kommer til syne. 

Jammen godt han ikke tok en slurk av kaffen. 

Bildet er vinklet slik at magen til Even er nederst i billedkanten. Den nakne magen. Så bukselinningen. Knappen og glidelåsen er åpen. Hånden til Even ligger over bokseren, tommel og pekefinger på hver side av pikken hans. 

Isak svelger og lukker meldingen. Det kiler og brenner på en gang i magen. Og så blir han litt irritert. Herregud, han er på jobb. Når som helst kan det komme en kollega inn døren, han kan ikke sitte her halvtent fordi Even sender bilder til ham. Han puster, ser ut vinduet og løfter kaffekoppen, heller litt for fort og kaffen renner nedove haken. Han tørker seg raskt med håndbaken og tar en ny slurk. Så åpner han meldingen igjen, unngår å se på bildet mens han skriver. 

**_“Faen, Even. Du kan ikke gjøre sånn. Jeg er på jobb.”_ **

Skriveboblen dukker opp med en gang, og Isak stirrer på den. Litt nervøs for hva Even kommer til å skrive, men trommer med fingrene bak på mobilen. 

_ “Sorry. Har bare tenkt så innmari på det vi snakket om på morgenen i dag. Det er jo hot da.” _

**_“Jeg vet jo det. Men nå sitter jeg halvhard på pauserommet og er dritnervøs for at noen skal komme inn.”_ **

_ “Oooo.”  _

**_“Du ler ikke nå. Det er ikke lov.”_ **

_ “Vær trygg, jeg ler absolutt ikke.” _

Fuck. Akkurat som det gjør alt noe bedre. 

**_“Faen Even. Du er førti, ikke tjue. Ikke si du ligger på terrassen og runker nå?”_ **

_ “Du får komme hjem og sjekke da.” _

Komme hjem og sjekke. Morsomt. Det kribler overalt mellom midjen og lårene, mens hodet koker. Han ser for seg Even i solsengen på terrassen. Den nakne brystkassen og magen, åpen buskesmekk, kanskje buksene er skjøvet litt ned? Bokseren også, kanskej? Og nå sitter han med pikken i hånden. Beveger hånden langsomt... 

Isak svelger. Han må slutte å tenke. Kan ikke svare på meldingen. Kan ikke se mer på den en gang.

Telefonen havner på bordet med skjermen ned. Isak griper den nye beredskapspermen for kommunen, tar den i fanget og begynner å lese. Er det noe som er turnoff, så er det den permen. 

  
  


Litt før halv fem går han ut av porten, vinker og roper “god helg, ses på mandag” til de ungene som står ved gjerde og venter på å bli hentet. Ungene roper navnet hans, og han snur seg for å vinke en siste gang før han går hjem. 

Nå er det helg og det er fantastisk deilig. Det er første helgen i mai, det er meldt bra vær, faktisk så bra at det kan hende at det er tiden for å finne frem shortsen. Noen må gjøre noe i hagen i helgen, det er helt sikkert. Selv om terrassen er fiks ferdig og klar for sesongen, ser resten av området rundt huset ut som en slagmark. 

Tanken på terrassen sender kriblinger rundt i magen igjen, og Isak drar fram telefonen. Han har ikke sett på den siden han la den bort på pauserommet. Det er nye meldinger fra Even og et par snapper fra Mikael. Han velger å se på snappene først, det er mest sannsynlig minst farlig. 

Isak ser på Mikaels snapstory først. Der er Kajsa og Mikael under pulten på skolen, og det ser ut som de holder på å le seg ihjel. Isak visste ikke at det fortsatt var en knuteregel, å sitte under pulten en skoletime. Han vet egentlig ikke så mye om knutereglene i det store og hele, bortsett fra kongla. Den henger fortsatt med. 

Snappen er en video fra butikken. Isak hører Mikael og Kajsa diskutere. Øl eller cider. I bakgrunnen hører han stemmene til Oliver og Oscar. Det er godt å vite at den samme gamle gjengen fortsatt holder sammen, selv om de har valgt ulike linjer på videregående. De er russ sammen og har kjøpt seg en relativt grei bil som de turer rundt i. 

Isak ser på ikonet som forteller ham at han har en ulest melding fra Even. Han trykker på den, litt engstelig for hva som kommer frem. 

_ “Førtiåringer har vel like stort behov som tjueåringer? Jeg mener å huske at det var en som sa det bare for noen uker siden. Jeg skal tørke opp etter meg, og ikke grise på solsengen. Hadde du vært her kunne du….” _

Meldingen ble sendt like etter at Isak la bort telefonen på pauserommet. Han stirrer på den. Faen, hans skulle jo vært der. Selvfølgelig skulle han det, men han kunne ikke late som han var sjuk for å knulle heller. Kanskje de kan få det til på en annen måte, for denne utendørssexgreien har satt seg fast i hodet hans. 

Det dirrer i telefonen og Isak scroller nedover. 

_ “Hjemme snart? ❤” _

Han smiler mens han skriver svaret. 

**_“Ti minutter, ble litt forsinka fra jobb. ❤”_ **

**_“Var det digg?”_ **

Han kan jo ikke la være å spørre. Dessuten, de er ikke alene hjemme når han kommer hjem. Iris er helt sikkert hjemme. Kanskje Mikael også, så da kan de verken prate om det eller gjøre noe med det første.

_ “Ikke så digg som det hadde vært med deg.” _

Takk og lov. Den dagen runking utkonkurrerer sex, tror han pikken like gjerne kan falle av. 

Isak sender et hjerte tilbake og går videre. Men kriblingen i magen gir seg slettes ikke. Den øker.

Om det er fordi ungene nå er mye større, Mikael snart 19 og Iris ni til høsten, om det er fordi Even har passert den magiske 40-årslinjen, om det er fordi de har vært sammen så lenge, passert kriseår, Isak vet ikke, men det har kommet en ny spenning mellom dem. En ny og god spenning i den etablerte tryggheten. De har prøvd ut nye ting, dristet seg til å gjøre ting de aldri før har gjort. Noe har de likt, andre ting har de knekt sammen i latter over og forkastet nesten før de har kommet i gang. 

Men dette med utesex. 

Det har de ikke snakket om før. Og de har jo forsåvidt ikke snakket om det nå heller, ikke snakket snakket. Buzzingen i magen og kroppen er med ham helt inn i gårdsplassen, men forsvinner når han tråkker i grusen, hører stemmer og et høyt “SKÅL” fra hagen. 

Russen er samlet på terrassen. Det hadde han glemt. Mikael har russevors. 

Han smiler og sukker lett. De har sagt ja til det, og må bare stå i det. Lukten av grill og pølser sniker seg rundt hushjørnet, og han vurderer et sekund å gå rundt og opp på terrassen, men velger heller å gå inn døren. Da kan han summe seg litt før han går ut og hilser på. For det kommer han til å gjøre. 

“Hei pappa!” Iris møter ham i gangen med sko og jakke på når han åpner døren. 

“Hei jenta mi. Hvor skal du?”

“Farmor og farfar vel.” 

“Nå?” Isak ser innover i stuen. “Hvor er pappa?”

“På badet.” 

“Hvorfor skal du til farmor og farfar?” Isak slipper sekken ned på gulvet, henger jakken på knaggen og sparker av seg skoene. 

Iris trekker på skuldrene.

“Jeg spurte om jeg kunne komme til dem.”

“Okey? Og det kunne du?”

“Ja? Hvorfor skulle jeg ikke det?” 

Isak må le litt. Prinsessa til farmor og farfar. Det er vel aldri nei i Anders og Livs munn når det kommer et spørsmål fra ungene om noe. 

“Skal pappa kjøre deg nå?” 

“Mhm”, hun nikker, “jeg skal spise middag der. Farmor skal lage pannekaker.” 

“Pannekaker faktisk.” 

Det går i badedøren og stemmen til Even høres gjennom stuen. “Iris? Er du klar?”

“Ja.” Hun løfter sekken sin, går mot døren og åpner den, men snur seg brått og går mot Isak igjen. “Ha det.” Hun strekker armene opp mot ham og Isak bøyer seg ned, gir henne en lang klem. 

“Hadet da, jenta mi. Hils farmor og farfar.” 

“Jada, pappa. Ses på søndag.” 

Før Isak får sagt noe mer, er hun ute av døren og han alene igjen. 

“Søndag?” Han mumler for seg selv i det Even kommer ut i gangen. “Søndag?” Han ser på Even. 

“Ja?” 

“Skal hun være til søndag?” 

“Ja? Er det noe galt?” 

“Nei, nei.” Isak rister på hodet mens han prøver å huske om det er noen han har glemt. Kan ikke komme på noe. 

Even blunker, tar bilnøklene fra kroken i gangen. 

“Jeg har en overraskelse til deg etterpå.” Han kaster nøklene lett i luften og tar dem imot, før han kommer bort til Isak og kysser ham. 

“Hva da?” 

“Det blir jo ingen overraskelse om jeg sier det nå.” Even blunker og går ut av døren. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Denne ficen var opprinnelig en ide til skandismututfordingen i vår, men den ble aldri fullført da. Opprinnelig ide er forkastet, ficen omskrevet (altså lite smut her) men Verdens Navle er alltid et fint sted å vende tilbake til. Ikke minst for å få skrivedrivet/skrivegleden opp igjen. Det er også en deilig flukt fra alt som har med korona å gjøre i den virkelige verden. 
> 
> Vi er i denne ficen en del år frem i tid, men jeg satser likevel på at både russetid og Snap fortsatt eksisterer når vi kommer så langt. (Uansettså er det en fic, så jeg bestemmer at det gjør det...) 
> 
> Håper dere har lyst til å bli med på dette trekapitlers lille eventyret i Verdens Navle. 
> 
> Ellers vil jeg bare nevne kort; Vask henda og hold avstand, men ta likevel vare på hverandre. ❤❤


	2. Russ og russeknute?

Mange tanker surrer i hodet når Isak går inn i stuen. To minutter i gangen etter jobb så “poff” er hele helgen snudd på hodet. Iris skal være borte. Mikael er jo ikke mye til stede uansett akkurat nå. Og hva er det Even har planlagt? 

Han har ikke...? Isak trekker pusten raskt, får tankene bort. Det skjer uansett ikke nå, ettersom det er fullt vorspiel rett på utsiden av stuen. 

Terrassedøren går opp og Kajsa kommer inn i stuen. 

“Hei Isak.”

“Hei”, Isak ser på henne, selene på russebuksen henger ned til knærne, hettegenseren er knytt rundt livet og hun har en cider i hånden, ”går det bra?”

“Jaja.” Hun nikker. “Er Even her?”

“Han kjører Iris til foreldrene sine, hva tenkte du på?”

“Nei, vi hørte akkurat på gamle russelåter og skulle spørre om han husket en av dem.”

“Å?” 

“Kanskje du husker den?” Kajsa ser på ham, skakker litt på hodet og snur seg mot terrassen igjen. “Bli med ut.”

Isak nøler, men går etter. Han hører bassen først, den akkompagnerer hjerteslagene hans, men heldigvis, det er ikke **_den_ ** sangen, takk og lov. Han husker sangen, den kom vel noen år før han var russ, mener han å huske. 

“Jeg husker sangen.” Isak nikker mot ungdommene. 

“Hva var det med dere som lagde sånne sanger? _I kveld er det lov å være hore_ liksom?”

“Jeg har vel ikke laget noen sang”, Isak trekker på skuldrene og ler kort, “og jeg vet rett og slett ikke.”

Han møtes av skål fra alle guttene. Fotballguttene hans. De er fortsatt med, alle sammen. Det har vært litt labert oppmøte på trening denne uken, men det var som forventet. Håpet er at de kan klare å stille lag til kampen de har til uken. At ikke alle er bakfulle, eller enda verre, fulle. 

“Går det bra?” Han smiler til dem og får en øl i hånden av Oliver, men rister på hodet og gir den tilbake. . 

“Ja, coach”, Oliver klasker ham på ryggen, “slå deg ned da?”

Isak rister på hodet. 

“Tror jeg står. Hvor går turen i dag?”

“Det er russetreff på Kamjordet. Det kommer folk fra halve Østlandet.” Oliver svaier lett. 

“Så dette er den store greia?”

Oliver nikker og noen skrur opp musikken. Tonene og beaten som siver ut er kjent - fra langt tilbake - og Isak skal til å gå inn igjen, men rekker ikke før Oscar legger en arm rundt skulderen hans. 

“Coach! Hey. Fete russelåter dere hadde altså.” Han ler og himler med øynene. 

“Det var kanskje ikke toppen av norske låtskrivere som var med der.” Isak trekker på skuldrene, ønsker ikke å dvele ved sin egen russetid, eller videregåendetid for den del. Han vil helst komme seg inn så fort som mulig. “Men jeg må gå inn og begynne på middag jeg. Dere klarer dere nok fint uten meg.” Han klapper Oscar på ryggen og går mot døren igjen. 

Beaten fra _W_ _e are the Penetrators_ følger ham inn, og han rister på hodet. At det var mulig. 

  
  


Inne på kjøkkenet blir han stående og se på kjøkkenbenken. Det er ingenting der som tyder på at Even har tenkt på middag, og når han åpner kjøleskapet skjønner han enda mindre. Even spurte jo om middag på morgenen i dag, men tydeligvis har han ikke planlagt noe likevel. Det er litt rart, han pleier jo alltid å ha en plan. Isak går ut i stuen, skal til å slenge seg i sofaen når terrassedøren åpner seg bak ham.

“Isak?”

“Hm?” Isak snur seg og ser på Mikael. 

“Pappa sa at jeg skulle si til deg at du måtte dusje og skifte før han kom tilbake.”

“Hæ?” Han rynker pannen. “Skifte til hva da?”

“Vet ikke? Det var det han sa.” Mikael trekker på skuldrene og går tilbake på terrassen. 

Isak går opp på badet, ser med en gang skjorten og buksen til Even som henger på knaggen. Den skjorten han er så innmari fin i. Når han ser nærmere etter, henger hans egen blå skjorte bak Evens, og de svarte penbuksene hans ligger på kommoden. Han skjønner fortsatt lite, men det aner ham at de skal ut og spise. Og Even har hengt frem klær til ham. Klær som Isak vet Even syns han ser bra ut i. Klær som Isak har kjøpt fordi Even syns han ser bra ut i dem. 

Dusjstrålen er kald mot huden når han skrur på vannet. Men det er deilig og han trenger det. Varmen innenfra sitter i og en nedkjøling er på sin plass. Det er fint å tenke på at selv etter 13 år så er det sånn. Bare et lite blikk, en liten melding, en liten gest fra Even, så bobler det. Om det ikke bobler over lengere, som det gjorde da, så bobler det. Det er egentlig godt det ikke bobler som det gjorde den våren. De ukene Isak aldri kommer til å glemme. Det skjedde så mye de ukene at det egentlig var nok for et helt liv. Også ble det et helt liv.

Musikken fra terrassen er ikke dempet seg når han går ut fra badet. Han er våt i håret, de svarte buksene henger ukneppet på hoftene og skjorten løst over skuldrene mens trekken utenfra smyger seg over brystkassen. 

Han ser på klokken, nesten seks. Even burde vært tilbake snart, og vorspielet på terrassen er på hell, for den lyse stemmen til Kajsa skjærer over de andre, “Bussen kommer snart, dere må gjøre dere klare.”

Isak går ned trappen mens han knepper skjorten i det Mikael kommer ut fra kjøkkenet, gløtter på ham og smiler. 

“Date?”

Isak trekker på skuldrene. 

“Vetta faen jeg, det var du som sa jeg skulle dusje og skifte, hva Even egentlig har planlagt vet jeg like lite om som du. Eller kanskje du vet mer?”

“Nope.” Mikael rister på hodet. “Bare det jeg sa i sted. Men du Isak. Jeg blir over hos Kajsa i kveld.”

“Okey, kommer du hjem i morgen?”

“Jeg tror det, eller jeg vet ikke helt hva som skjer resten av helgen. Det var snakk om russetreff på Krokvann i morgen, men det er ikke sikkert at det blir noe av det.” 

“Send en melding når du vet da.”

“Jada”, han blunker og går videre før han snur seg raskt, “pappa.”

Isak ler for seg selv når han ser ryggen til Mikael forsvinne ut døren. Typisk ham å slenge på et “pappa” når han syns Isak maser for mye. Men det er aldri en vond tone i det. Alltid med et smil, varme i stemmen og noen ganger en klem. Isak har ofte overhørt kameratene, og Kajsa, omtale ham som “faren din” når de snakker med Mikael, og Mikael gjør aldri noe ut av det. Han svarer alltid som det skulle være sant, som at det ikke er noen big deal. Og det er kanskje ikke det for Mikael, men for Isak er det like godt hver gang. 

Musikken på terrassen er skrudd av, og stemmene til ungdommen fader bort. Isak gruer seg til å komme ut og se hvordan det ser ut. Han frykter at terrassen er bombet. De har fått beskjed om å rydde etter seg, men det er jo ikke alltid beskjedene går inn. 18-19-åringer har av og til svært begrenset både hukommelse og hjernekapasitet har han erfart. 

Det ser ikke så aller verst ut. Tomgodset er samlet i plastposer som står ved trappen, og søpla i posen ved siden av. Det ligger to svartbrente pølser igjen på grillen og to bokser øl på bordet. Isak går bort og løfter på dem, de er uåpnede. Han bærer dem inn på kjøkkenet og setter dem i kjøleskapet, han har ikke lyst på øl i dag heller. Han tørker over bordet og børster potetgull ut av den runde daybeden, slenger seg oppi og tankene dropper øyeblikkelig tilbake til meldingen han fikk av Even tidligere. Han tar frem telefonen og åpner meldingene.

Bildet av Evens mage og åpne bukse setter fart på blodstrømmen mot skrittet. De svarte buksene blir brått litt trange, og han vrir seg litt på sengen. Når han fortsetter å bla gjennom bildene han har av Even, roer det seg ikke. Det blir heller verre, spesielt når han kommer til videoen Even sendte ham like før jul. 

Even var på konferanse i Stockholm, og sendte videoer både fra badet og sengen på hotellrommet. Og ja, det er en av de nye tingene de har prøvd den siste tiden. Telefonsex, eller rettere sagt videosex. Det funka det, for å si det sånn, men ikke noe han ville satset på i lengden. 

Filmen av Even i sengen på hotellrommet gir ham svetteperler på overleppen, og banking i underlivet. Han må bare kneppe opp den øverste knappen i buksen, skyver glidelåsen ned, så må han tenke på noe annet, ellers er han ute og kjøre. Det er bare det at Even er innmari heit i den hotellsengen. Nydusjet, det faller dråper fra håret hans, kinnene er røde og stemmen hans er mørk og litt hes. Uten at Isak tenker over det, finner hånden veien under bokseren og han tar rundt seg selv, slipper ut et lavt sukk og lukker øynene. Tenker seg at det er Even som tar rundt ham og beveger hoftene langsomt. 

“Jasså? Startet uten meg?” 

Isak drar til seg hånden og ser opp. Even står i terrassedøren og gliser. 

“Bare fortsett.” Han kommer over terrassegulvet i langsomme skritt mens han knepper opp de øverste knappene i skjorten sin. 

Isak svelger, legger telefonen ned ved siden av seg og setter seg litt opp, men klarer verken å si noe eller ta hånden tilbake rundt seg selv. Og han skjønner ikke hvordan Even kan ha kommet hjem, vært på badet og skiftet, og kommet til terrassedøren uten at han merket det. 

“Hva så du på? Porn?”

Isak rister på hodet og trekker pusten. 

“Jeg så på deg.” 

Even setter kneet i madrassen og bøyer seg over ham, kysser ham lett og smiler. 

“På meg?” 

“Mm”, Isak legger hånden på hoften til Even og drar ham mot seg, “husker du den filmen du sendte før jul, da du var i Stockholm? Jeg så på den.” 

“Fuck, Isak. Det var hot. Jeg har videoen av deg jeg også.”

Isak vet det. 

“Har du… til den noen gang?”

Even nikker. 

“I dag?” Isak trekker Even mot seg og Even rister på hodet. 

“I dag var det nok å tenke på deg, eller på oss da. Jeg tenkte på at vi var her ute, nesten som nå, bare at du hadde mye mindre klær på.” Even napper lett i skjorten til Isak, skyver den oppover. 

“Even”, Isak setter seg litt opp, men tar ikke hånden bort fra hoften til Even,klemmer heller hardere, “du kan ikke si sånn.” 

“Hvorfor ikke?” Even legger hånden på kinnet hans og beveger tommelen langs kjeven, bøyer seg fram og kysser ham igjen. 

Isak søker munnen hans, legger den ledige hånden rundt nakken til Even, trekker ham til seg og de synker bakover mot de store putene.

“Kan jeg få ta på deg?”

Isak har vel aldri sagt nei til Evens hender på seg, så han nikker raskt,og Even flytter seg litt til siden så han kan komme til. Isak tror han er på vei til å sprenge, og i det Even stryker over magen hans, fingrene finner veien under strikken på bokseren og hånden hans legger seg rundt ham, er han redd for å komme på rekordtid. 

“Fuuuck”, Isak stønner mens han biter seg i underleppen og vrir hodet inn mot puten for å mute sin egen stemme mer, “Even, jeg... “ 

Hånden til Even beveger seg langsomt over ham, forsiktig lekende, nesten ertende. Even gjør ikke dette for å få ham til å komme, Isak merker det på bevegelsene, på rytmen, og spesielt når han stopper, skyver hånden lengre ned og to fingre stryker varsomt under ballene hans. 

“Dette var ikke planen min da”; Even snakker som om han ikke har hånden sin i bokseren til Isak, “jeg tenkte egentlig vi skulle ut og spise. Og så legge oss her etterpå. Ta desserten. Men det ser ut som planene blir forandret.”

Isak har lukket øynene og kjemper mot trangen til å løfte hoftene og presse seg mot hånden og fingrene som kjærtegner ham. 

“Hvor… åh, fuck… hvor skulle vi spise da?”

“Bare på den nye italienske tvers overfor puben, ikke noe fancy.” Even griper rundt ham igjen og skyver med det samme bokseren lengre ned med håndleddet. Den litt kjølige vårluften sniker seg over ham og Isak vrikker litt på hoftene sånn at buksene og bokseren glir lengre ned. 

“Den er vel åpen til sånn ti eller noe, er den ikke?” Isak tar tak i skjorten til Even og drar den ut av buksene hans i et rykk, skyver hånden under og stryker over magen og brystkassen hans, før den glir bak på ryggen, “vi rekker fint å gå dit og spise etterpå.”

“Etterpå hva da?” Evens hånd bråstopper. Han løfter hodet, smalner begge øynene og skakker på hodet. 

Isak setter seg litt opp skyver hånden under linningen på buksene til Even, klemmer rundt rumpa hans før han møter blikket hans. 

“Etter at jeg har knulla deg her på terrassen.”

Evens hånd stopper brått, øynene blir store, mørke og munnen åpner seg litt. 

“Hva sa du?” Smilet i ansiktet hans krøller seg gradvis oppover. 

“Du hørte meg,” Isak drar hånden til seg, setter seg opp og åpner beltet og knappene i buksene til Even. 

“Er du sikker?” Evens stemme dirrer. 

Isak nikker, strekker seg bakover og napper opp knuten som fester gardinene. De dekker ikke hele åpningen, men gir litt skjerming. 

“Helt sikker.” Han trekker Even mot seg og kysser ham. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De har nok en forkjærlighet for terrasser i dette universet. Ikke det dummeste det kanskje? 
> 
> Ingen superfart på skriving om dagen, det blir som det blir, og neste kapittel kommer når det kommer. 
> 
> Tusen takk for varme og hyggelige ord på første kapittel. Setter stor pris på det!


	3. Date

“Hadde vi vært russ, kunne vi knytt kongle i snora nå.” 

Isak ler kort og rister på hodet. Kroppen er tung og han har mest lyst til å bare ligge her for alltid, men vet at han må komme seg opp snart. Bare litt til.

“Sikker på at det teller som sex ute?”

Even løfter hodet kort hever øyenbrynene seg og nikker. 

“Ute er ute.” Han stryker Isak over kinnet og gir ham et raskt kyss. 

“Hvis du sier det så, og vi er heldigvis ikke russ.”

“Nei, takk og lov for det.” 

“Blir sliten bare av å tenke på det, men de har det gøy da.” Isak setter seg opp, strekker seg etter bokseren og gløtter ut av sprekken mellom gardinene. Han kan verken se eller høre noe, så han reiser seg og drar på seg bokseren. 

“Bedre dette”, Even strekker den lange kroppen og smiler skjevt, “men nå er jeg sykt sulten, vi må komme oss avgårde for å spise.”

“Jepp. Nypult på restaurant, kan det bli bedre?” Isak ler kort, “men vi må dusje først.”

“Må vi?”

“Jeg må i allefall.”

“Du har rett,” Even setter seg opp og ser nedover brystet og magen sin, “det er absolutt nødvendig.” 

  
  


De får et bord ved vinduet på restauranten, bestiller mat og drikke. 

“Tror du Mikael og Kajsa kommer med kongle i snora?” Even løfter glasset med Munkholm og tar en slurk. 

Isak rister på hodet. 

“Det ville ikke jeg gjort, om jeg var dem i allefall.” 

Even setter glasset ned. 

“Det ville kanskje vært for drøyt etter det Mikael spurte om på morgenen i dag.” 

“Men jeg er sikker på at de gjør det.”

“Ja?”

“Mm”, Isak lener seg frem over bordet, kikker seg raskt rundt før han hvisker til Even, “når to på rundt førti, i edru tilstand, ikke klarer å holde seg hjemme en ettermiddag de plutselig er alene, hvordan tror du to på 19 har det? Spesielt når de har litt promille?”

“Sant det.” Even ler lavt og legger albuene på bordet. “Og…”

Isak avbryter Even før han angrer. 

“Har… har du tenkt noe mer på det?”

“Hva mener du?”

“Neiass..” Isak ser ned i glasset sitt, ser skummet som danner en ring langs kanten. Hvorfor stiger pulsen nå? Hvorfor er dette rart å snakke om ? De snakker jo om alt annet. “Altså, ja, om det er andre steder, ute, du kunne hatt lyst til å… prøve?”

“Du likte det?” 

Svaret fra Even er overraskende,.men hva hadde han egentlig forventet? Kanskje at Even skulle være gira, bite på med en gang. 

Isak nikker, ser opp på Even uten å se ham i øynene.

“Ja, det var… jeg vet ikke hvorfor, men det føltes fritt på en måte....spennende.” 

Even lener seg lengre frem over bordet, stemmen er dempet og mørkere når han fortsetter. 

“Har det våknet en ny Isak her? En liten eks....”

“Nei.” Isak avbryter, ler og rister på hodet. “Jeg hadde ikke lyst til, eller ønske om, at noen skulle se eller høre oss. Likevel var det litt, ja, jeg vet ikke.”

“Befriende? Ansvarsløst? Modig?”

Han møter blikket til Even og han kan ikke annet enn nikke. Det var det. Deilig befriende å bare gjøre det uten å tenke. Uten å la frykten for at noen skulle høre eller se ta over.

“Og det var noe med luften, den svale vårbrisen, lydene rundt oss som ikke var mutet av vinduet. Men som sagt, ikke noe ønske om å bli sett eller hørt, annet enn av deg da.”

Even nikker. 

“Jeg har tenkt mye på det i dag, faktisk.”

“Ååå, nå ble jeg kjempeoverrasket,” Isak himler med øynene mot Even.

“Dust,” Even rister på hodet men smiler likevel, “la meg fullføre da. Jeg har tenkt på den gangen på hytta og på hvor jeg kunne tenkt meg å gjøre det igjen. Knutåsen, for eksempel. Akkurat der vi kysset for første gang. Å ta deg der, i lyngen, på et teppe en sen sommerkveld, eller på stranda ved Storsjøen, eller kanskje i Storsjøen.”

“I vannet? Er ikke det utrolig upraktisk? 

Even ler og lener seg bakover noen sekunder før han er tilbake med albuene på bordet. 

“Trenger jo ikke å knulle da, om det var det du så for deg at kunne bli upraktisk i vannet. Går an å bruke hendene også.” Han gjør en svak runkebevegelse med den ene hånden, vifter litt med fingrene, før han griper rundt glasset og drikker. 

Isak svelger, blikket henger fortsatt ved hånden til Even og tankene om hva akkurat den hånden gjør med ham setter fart på blodet. 

“Mange muligheter.” 

Even ler igjen. 

“Du ser nesten ut som Mikael når han blir flau nå.” 

“Dust.” Isak skyver seg bakover på stolen, dulter lett i beinet til Even under bordet. “Virker som det er du som er den skjulte ekshibisjonisten her.”

Even rister leende på hodet. 

“Absolutt ikke. Men naken med bare deg i skogen, på stranda, i vannet, hvorsomhelst, det er pirrende. Blir nesten hard av å tenke på det nå.”

“Wow, har du trent? Eller hadde du østers og paranøtter til lunsj?”

“Hva mener du?”

“Nei, altså…” Isak vrir seg litt på stolen, så han kan lene seg fremover bordet “først runker du i lunsjen, så blir du pult før middag, og enda blir du hard nå? Trodde førtiåringer mistet litt futt jeg.” Isak biter seg i leppen for å ikke begynne å le. 

Even bare stirrer. Isak vet at han prøver å spille fornærmet, men han klarer det ikke. Even begynner å le. 

“Altså, trenger verken trening eller østers når jeg har deg både på film og in real, vettu.” Han bøyer seg enda lengre frem og Isak klarer ikke å motstå lenger. Møter ham over bordet og kysser ham. 

Idet de setter seg tilbake kommer kelneren med maten, og de blir opptatt med å spise. Når han skraper det siste av tallerkenen ser han over på Even igjen, før han lener seg bakover, strekker kroppen ut.

“Så?” Isak ser på tungespissen til Even som farer over leppene hans. Blikkene deres møtes. . 

“Hvor og når?” Even legger gaffelen ned på tallerkenen og tørker seg raskt rundt munnen med servietten. 

“Mm… nei.”

“Nei? 

“Kan vi bestemme det nå da? Er det ikke bedre at det blir litt sånn spontant som det ble da du kom hjem tidligere i dag?”

“Kanskje. Men da må jo vi spontant dra på en tur aleine da - uten unger. Gjør vi det?” Even ser på ham, og Isak begynner å le. 

“Nei, vi gjør jo ikke det. Da ligger vi på sofaen.” 

“Forsåvidt fett å ligge på sofaen med deg også da.” Even hever øyenbrynene tre ganger på rad, og Isak fniser som en tenåring. “Meeen”, Even drar fingeren langs bordkanten,”vi kan gå opp på Knutåsen nå? Eller kanskje ikke du orker to ganger på samme dag?”

“Jeg?” Isak setter seg opp, “jeg er jo ikke førti enda. Men nå?” Han ser kjapt på klokka, “den er jo snart halv ni, det blir mørkt ute og…”

“Du er mørkeredd?” Even erter, Isak vet det.

“Næsj, er jeg vel ikke. Men det var den sofaen da….”

Even ler så øynene blir borte i alle smilerynkene rundt dem, munnen åpner seg og han kaster hodet lett bakover. Så retter han seg opp, drar pekefingeren over sausrestene på tallerkenen, stikker den i munnen og suger litt på den. Det popper lavt fra leppene hans når han drar fingeren ut. Isak ser på ham mens blodet strømmer mot magen og skrittet. 

Even holder fingeren opp som om han studerer den i et øyeblikk før han ser på Isak over bordet mens han lener seg frem. 

“Enten er du mørkeredd, eller så er du redd for å ikke få’n opp.” Even bøyer seg over bordet, og Isak kommer ham i møte. 

“Ingen av delene. Vi betaler, går hjem og skifter. Så er det Knutåsen, kjære.” 

“Deal.” Even løfter hånden over bordet, Isak griper den og blir dratt mot ham. De møtes over bordet i et kyss før de ber kelneren om regningen, betaler og forlate restauranten. 

  
  


Planen er å skifte kjapt til turtøy så fort som mulig, men i det de kommer innenfor døren, ringer telefonen til Even. Even ser på Isak før han ser på skjermen. 

“Mamma.” Han nikker mens øyenbrynene trekker seg sammen og øynene blir smale. Han sveiper over den og svarer. 

“Hei mamma.”

Isak hører Livs stemme, ser Evens skuldre synke litt sammen og han sukker. 

“Okey, hvordan?”

Ny pause. Isak hvisker “Iris”? Even nikker. 

“Syk?” Isak fortsetter og det kommer et nytt nikk, Even peker på munnen, stikker tungen ut og bøyer seg fremover

Isak går inn i stuen og videre inn på kjøkkenet. Han blir stående ved kjøkkenbenken og stirrer ut av vinduet. Even kommer etter ham mens han prater med Liv. Isak hører lyden av stolben mot parketten når Even setter seg ved kjøkkenbordet. 

“Joda, selvfølgelig kommer vi og henter henne. Jeg bare tenkte at om hun sov, så kunne hun vel like gjerne sove hos dere til i morgen i steden for å vekke henne og dra henne ut i bilen.”

Omgangssyke. Det er faktisk noe av det verste Isak vet om, nest etter å bli fratatt muligheten til å knulle med Even på Knutåsen da. Akkurat nå i allefall. 

På veien hjem fra restauranten begynte spenningen å bygge seg opp. Isak kjente det i magen, i brystet og i skrittet. Spenningen, den pirrende følelsen, hånden til Even rundt sin og tommelen som hele tiden bevegde seg over håndbaken hans den 10 minutter lange gåturen hjem. Nå er alt borte. Det svir, som når man river sportstapen av en hårete legg etter en joggetur. Eller kanskje ikke så ille, men litt.

“Neida, vi har ikke drukket. Vi gjør sjelden det, og spesielt ikke nå. Greit å være klar for alle eventualiteter.”

Isak hører en svak latter fra Liv, etterfulgt av noe han ikke hører. Han snur seg og ser Even himler med øynene. 

“Ja, og datter med omgangssyke.”

Isak må trekke munnviken oppover, snur seg og ser på Even. Han er nok like skuffet som ham, men samtidig så vet de jo begge at Iris er mye mer viktig for dem enn drømmen om en times kåtskap og heftig knulling i skogen. Dessuten, skogen står der senere også. Både neste helg og helgen etter der og…

“Vi kommer nå. Hadet.” Even ser på Isak og legger telefonen ned på bordet. “Endring i planene.”

“Skjønte det”, Isak prøver å smile så godt han kan, “like greit kanskje, så slipper vi barnål i bokseren i kveld.”

Even ler kort og rister på hodet. 

“Jeg må innrømme at jeg er litt skuffet nå.”

“Du liker barnål i bokseren?”

Even rister på hodet. 

“Kanskje ikke det, men det andre.”

Even reiser seg og Isak går over gulvet, legger armene rundt ham. 

“Jeg også, men det kommer flere anledninger vil jeg tro.”

“Sant det”, Evens lepper ligger i halsgropen hans og det kiler litt når han fortsetter, “skal vi bare få det overstått? Spykittet ligger vel i bilen?”

Even sitter i baksetet med armen rundt en blek og puslete Iris når Isak parkerer i gårdsplassen en times tid senere. Han er kjapt ute av bilen, går rundt og åpner døren. 

“Hei Iris, nå er vi hjemme.” 

Hun grynter lett og vrir seg når Isak bøyer seg over henne og løsner beltet. 

“Tar du sekken hennes og låser opp døren, så tar jeg henne?” Isak ser på Even som stabler om de lange beina så han kan komme seg ut av bilen. Even nikker kort i det han åpner døren og går ut. 

Isak gløtter fort mot terrassedøren når han går inn i stuen og starter på trappen opp til andre etasje. Det er ikke mange timene siden Even og han holdt på der. Svette, varme og kåte. Nå går han opp trappen med en slapp, blek og syk Iris. 

I gangen oppe blir han stående noen sekunder og ser fra døren til Iris’ rom til Even og hans rom. Hvor skal han legge henne? Hun er syk, og pleier å få ligge i deres seng når hun er det. Men samtidig så har han egentlig veldig lyst til å ha sengen for seg selv sammen med Even. Som et lite plaster på såret for at det ikke ble tur til Knutåsen, liksom. Barnslig, tenker han. Han skal jo ikke ha slike tanker i hodet nå, når han står med sin syke datter i armene. 

Med et sukk åpner han den første døren, går inn i rommet og legger Iris i midten av dobbeltsengen. Hun grynter litt når han drar av henne jakke og bukse, men krøller seg raskt sammen og han legger dynen over henne. 

“Pappa?” 

Stemmen hennes høres så vidt fra sengen når han skal til å gå ut. 

“Ja?”

“Kan jeg sove i deres seng i natt?”

Isak ler kort og går tilbake. Han legger seg ned på sengen ved siden av henne og stryker henne over håret. 

“Iris, du ligger i vår seng.”

“Å”, hun snur seg og hånden hennes famler i luften før den treffer skulderen hans, “natta.” 

“Natta jenta mi.” Isak har ikke hjerte til å gå fra henne med en gang, så han blir liggende. Stirrer ut i den mørke luften og kjenner varmen fra den lille kroppen mot sin. Det virker som hun har litt feber, for hånden hennes er glovarm mot halsen hans. 

Noen minutter senere glir døren opp, og Even stikker hodet inn. 

“Isak? Sover du?”

“Neida, jeg ble bare fanget.” 

Even ler kort, kommer inn i rommet og mot sengen. 

“Kommer du ned?” Even stryker to fingre over kinnet hans, og Isak nikker. 

“Jeg kommer nå.” 

Even går ut av rommet igjen, og Isak lirker seg ut av sengen. Han tar en kjapp tur inn på badet og henter en bøtte som han setter ved siden av sengen før han bøyer seg over Iris og kysser henne på pannen. Så går han ned. 

I stuen har Even tent lys, fyrt opp i peisen og satt frem godisskåler på bordet. 

“Even?” 

“Ja?” Even kommer ut fra kjøkkenet med to glass som han setter på bordet.

“Så koselig da. Hvilken film?”

“Hvilken film?”

“Ja? Jeg regner med du har en plan?”

Even rister på hodet, setter seg ned, griper fjernkontrollen og setter på musikk.

“Nope, ingen film. Vi skal planlegge tur. Finn frem kalenderen din. Vi skal plotte overnattingstur til Knutåsen.”

“Skal vi?” Isak fisker frem telefonen fra lommen og setter seg inntil Even. 

“Jepp,” Even legger armen over skulderen hans og drar ham inntil seg, “St.Hans kanskje? Eller pinsehelgen? Eller en annen ledig helg i slutten av mai begynnelsen av juni?”

“Mmm”, Isak nikker, løfter blikket og ser Evens blå øyne glitre, “da garantert uten omgangssyke?”

“Jeg skal slå av telefonen i det øyeblikket jeg kjører fra mamma og pappa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GODT NYTT ÅR!! ❤ Håper 2021 kan gi oss mindre sosial distanse, mer varme, inkludering og forståelse. Alt er love🌈🌈
> 
> Som dere skjønner så har disse Bech-Næsheimungene det med å få omgangssyken på de mest upassende tidspunkter (om det i det hele tatt finnes noe passende tidspunkt å få den på da). Men heldig (forhåpentligvis) for dere - så betyr jo det bare at det blir et kapittel til - uten at jeg sier noe om når det kommer.


End file.
